Clockwork
by Anger-lola
Summary: En entrant par hasard dans un immeuble abandonné, le Joker rencontre une petite fille.
1. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER :**Cette magnifique histoire appartiendra toujours à _**HoistTheColours**_**. **Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice, essayant de retranscrire le charme de cette fanfiction du mieux qu'elle peut. Le Joker, Batman, et leur univers appartiendront toujours à DC Comics & à Christopher Nolan.

.

**SYNOPSIS : ** Se situe plusieurs mois après les évènements de THE DARK KNIGHT. Le Joker s'est échappé de l'asile d'Arkham, il cherche à présent un nouvel endroit pour préparer sa prochaine attaque. En entrant par hasard dans un immeuble abandonné, le Joker rencontre une petite fille...

.

**NDA de **_**HoistTheColours :**_ _J'ai créé cette histoire pour approfondir un côté du Joker que les gens ne voient pas assez souvent, voire jamais, que ce soit dans le film ou dans les comics. Je voulais présenter le Joker dans une situation où sa conscience (pour le peu de bonté qu'il possède toujours) lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Cela étant dit, j'espère réussir, tout en gardant le véritable caractère du Joker, autant que je le pourrai. Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, et j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire._

_A mes lecteurs Français : Bonjour ! C'est un grand plaisir de vous retrouver ici, pour lire cette histoire. Cette histoire ne serait pas là s'il n'y avait pas eu Anger-Lola, qui a gracieusement proposé de traduire "Clockwork". Je lui donne tout le mérite pour cette version Française que vous vous apprêtez à lire. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. _

.

**NDT de… **_**moi**_** :** J'espère que la magnifique fanfiction de _**HoistTheColours**_ saura vous séduire autant que moi. Laissez-vous porter, **Clockwork **est vraiment sublime.

READY. SET. GO !

* * *

.

.

.

**CHAPITRE I**

Le Joker grimpait les escaliers du complexe d'appartements délabré et abandonné, ses longues jambes sautant deux marches à la fois. Au-dessus de lui, la pleine lune brûlait brillamment, ses rayons blancs se reflétant sur l'eau du port plongé dans l'obscurité derrière lui, et illuminait les vagues. La marée montait doucement et effleurait les quais de chargement, accompagnée par le bruit des voitures glissant sur l'asphalte à l'intérieur de la ville de Gotham.

Ce soir, le brouillard était froid, et plus lourd que d'habitude, enveloppant complètement les Narrows, flottant au-dessus du port. Cela formait une épaisse couche de brume. L'air glacial de la nuit d'hiver poussait les pans du vêtement pourpre du Joker derrière lui, alors qu'il terminait son ascension, atteignant le dernier étage. La neige fraîche crissait sous ses chaussures. De petits nuages de fumée blanchâtre sortaient de sa bouche alors qu'il exhalait doucement, enveloppant sa main gantée autour de la poignée glacée.

Il donna nonchalamment un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui avant d'entrer. Il entrouvrit la porte et balaya l'appartement du regard. Le bâtiment était sombre, et vraiment inoccupé, vu ce à quoi il ressemblait. Il humecta ses lèvres gercées et franchit le seuil, ouvrant plus largement la porte pour mieux inspecter l'intérieur. En signe de protestation, les charnières grincèrent sinistrement.

Le clair de lune inonda instantanément la salle, ses rayons s'arrêtèrent sur le mobilier brisé et dispersé sur le plancher. L'endroit sentait la cigarette froide, la poussière et le bois pourri. Ce n'était évidemment pas une odeur des plus agréables, mais cela ne le dissuada pas.

Il faisait encore trop sombre pour qu'il puisse y voir plus clair, il se déplaça donc dans la salle de séjour, sans se soucier des morceaux de verres qui jonchaient le sol. Il se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée, qui offrait une vue sur le port. Sans plus réfléchir, il déchira rudement les lourds rideaux couverts de fleurs, envoyant des particules de poussière et de la neige à travers la pièce. La lumière lunaire afflua totalement dans le salon. La tringle en plastique et les rideaux s'écrasèrent au sol, tombant sur le tapis dans un bruit sourd.

Tournant le dos à la fenêtre, le Joker put maintenant examiner la totalité de l'appartement.

Le canapé sur le côté droit avait perdu une partie de ses coussins, et le tissu marron vert rayé était déchiré, éventré, comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné sur lui à coup de couteau. En face, il y avait un vieux téléviseur, couché sur le sol, dont l'écran était partiellement fissuré en son centre, dessinant ainsi une espèce de toile d'araignée qui laissait penser que quelqu'un l'avait défoncé à coups de batte de Base-Ball. Des vieux papiers et des couvertures de livres déchiquetés décoraient le sol recouvert d'une vieille moquette sale, accompagnés de nombreux éclats de verre provenant des grandes lampes brisées, ou des vases. Les murs, faits de briques rouges, avaient l'air usés, les rainures étaient couvertes de poussière. Pour couronner le tout, une fine couche de neige recouvrait l'ensemble, probablement soufflée à travers une fenêtre brisée.

Au-delà du séjour se trouvait une petite cuisine, qui semblait être dans le même état. Le sol en linoléum jaune était fissuré par endroits, et il en manquait une bonne partie. Les portes des placards étaient toutes ouvertes, et certaines pendaient mollement sur le côté, à peine soutenues par leurs gonds. Le réfrigérateur avait perdu la porte de son congélateur, la cuisinière et le four étaient carbonisés à côté de lui, comme si quelqu'un avait fait brûler plus d'un repas là-dessus.

Une petite table ronde reposait au centre de la cuisine, entourée de chaises auxquelles il manquait deux ou plusieurs pieds, toutes couchées sur le sol. Des assiettes en porcelaines brisées et des tasses avaient été jetées négligemment dans l'évier. Les pétales de roses dorées qui ornaient le bord des assiettes brillaient durement au clair de lune.

Le Joker fit claquer sa langue de dégoût devant le désastre devant lui, puis il se détourna pour rejoindre la cage d'escalier. Le bois usé grinça sous ses pieds. En haut de l'escalier, la lune brillait encore plus vivement à travers les fenêtres des différentes pièces. Il regarda le couloir et ses sourcils se haussèrent, dans une agréable surprise, quand il constata qu'il était extrêmement long. Quelqu'un avait apparemment cassé plusieurs parois, ce qui voulait dire que l'on pouvait maintenant accéder aux escaliers de tous les appartements voisins, sans avoir à quitter celui-ci.

_Splendide. _

Il continua à marcher lentement dans le couloir recouvert de moquette verte, et jeta un coup d'œil dans chaque pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Il fit tourner son cran d'arrêt dans sa main droite, toujours prêt à l'emploi en cas de besoin. Il doutait vraiment que quelqu'un puisse encore vivre dans cet endroit, sans-abri ou non. La fondation du bâtiment était en ruine, et dans l'ensemble l'endroit était délabré et vieux. Le Joker pensait que personne n'était assez fou pour rester dans un bâtiment comme celui-ci, et c'était ainsi parfait pour lui. Il en avait plus qu'assez de dormir dans la vieille Berline noire, comme il l'avait fait ces trois derniers mois après son évasion d'Arkham. La banquette arrière était bien trop étroite pour lui, et il ne pouvait pas allonger ses jambes, le siège du conducteur ne s'inclinait pas suffisamment.

En pensant à cela, le Joker décida que ce serait l'endroit où il établirait un camp, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse y faire quelques travaux. Toutes les chambres étaient vides, mis à part un lit d'appoint ou une armoire pour certaines, ce qui le confortait dans l'idée que l'endroit était réellement inoccupé avant qu'il n'arrive.

Alors qu'il approchait de la fin du couloir, en fredonnant un air joyeux et optimiste, il commença à planifier mentalement de quelle manière il pourrait embellir cet endroit. Tout d'abord, il devrait mettre un ruban jaune d'avertissement sur la porte d'entrée, comme ça, personne ne songerait à entrer. Et puis, il allait falloir poser des pièges aussi, juste au cas où des jeunes, des adolescents ou autre décideraient de se montrer arrogants en bravant l'interdiction.

Ah oui, il aurait également besoin d'une serrure, car la porte s'était ouverte beaucoup trop facilement lorsqu'il était arrivé ici. Il barricaderait toutes les entrées des appartements voisins, pour que personne ne puisse y entrer par là. Il placarderait sans doute les fenêtres, et avoir l'eau courante serait parfait, si ce n'était pas encore le cas. Il faudrait aussi décorer l'endroit, bien sûr. Il avait beaucoup de coupures de presse au sujet de la chauve-souris qu'il pouvait coller aux murs.

_Tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps,_ se dit-il distraitement.

Il arrivait enfin au bout du couloir, et constata qu'une des portes était fermée. Il trouva cela étrange toutes les autres étaient branlantes ou complètement ouvertes. Le Joker fredonnait encore alors qu'il approchait lentement de la porte, mais un bruit de pas précipités crépita à l'intérieur et titilla ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et fronça les sourcils, immobile, puis il écouta attentivement. Il savait qu'il n'avait _pas_ imaginé ces bruits.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, il fit un pas en avant. Avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de placer sa main sur la poignée, il entendit une petite voix résolument enthousiaste venir de l'intérieur de la chambre.

— _Maman_ ?

_ C'est quoi cette—…_

La porte s'ouvrit entièrement, et alla frapper le mur en briques derrière elle, elle rebondit un peu. À l'intérieur, il y avait une petite fille debout qui souriait joyeusement, les yeux écarquillés avec espoir, du moins… c'était ce que le Joker supposait lire.

Tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, cependant, le sourire de la petite fille disparut alors qu'elle remarquait que la personne qui se tenait devant elle n'était absolument _pas_ celle qu'elle attendait.

Le Joker était grand et imposant dans le chambranle, il regardait la petite fille avec intérêt, un sourire agréable se propageant lentement sur ses traits. Elle n'avait sans doute pas plus de trois ou quatre ans, son petit corps était seulement vêtu d'une robe en coton bleu, à manches courtes, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et de baskets minuscules. Elle avait une tignasse de cheveux blonds emmêlés, qui tombaient dans une queue de cheval négligée, et elle portait un sac à dos sale, avec des sangles jaune moutarde, qui pesait lourdement sur ses petites épaules.

La petite fille tremblait visiblement, sans doute à cause du froid, ou parce qu'elle avait peur, il était incapable de la déchiffrer réellement. Un vent glacial entrait par la fenêtre cassée, et la neige avait tout juste recommencé à tomber pendant qu'ils se regardaient. Les petits flocons blancs se glissaient à l'intérieur et atterrissaient doucement sur le sol autour d'eux. La chambre était pâle et silencieuse.

Les plus grands et brillants yeux verts que le Joker n'ait jamais vus se levèrent vers lui, dans une expression qui pouvait être interprétée comme de la confusion, et il lui sourit en avançant d'un pas. La petite fille recula maladroitement pendant qu'il fermait la porte et s'approcha encore plus d'elle. Ses yeux circulaient librement sur son corps élancé, en dessous de ses minuscules sourcils froncés.

— Eh bien, bonjour ma ché**r**ie.

Il avait appuyé sur le 'r' avec une certaine lassitude, et il se pencha vers la petite fille, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

— C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il de la voix la plus agréable qu'il puisse modeler.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, pas _encore_. Le Joker parcourut le visage de la gamine en attendant, alors que ses yeux verts scintillaient vivement sous ses cils noirs. Elle observa les siens, qui étaient bordés de fard noir jusqu'à ses sourcils. Elle balaya son visage barbouillé de blanc. Ses yeux erraient sur tout, sur ses lèvres et les cicatrices irrégulières peintes en rouge brillant et sanglant, jusqu'à son costume violet, et ses cheveux gras d'un vert fané.

Le clown fit travailler sa bouche, impatient face à l'incapacité de la gamine à lui répondre.

— Alors… ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son visage.

La petite fille se mordit la lèvre.

— Taylor.

Elle avait finalement répondu, timidement, d'une petite voix qui sonnait incroyablement douce aux oreilles du Joker. Il n'avait pas entendu une voix comme la sienne depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait l'air si… _innocente_. Il sourit.

Elle le fixait avec méfiance maintenant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté en continuant à le regarder. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les orbes bruns et obscurs, elle ne semblait pas savoir quoi penser de l'homme en face d'elle.

— Taylo**r… **répéta le Joker en appuyant le 'r', tout en testant le mot pour lui-même.

Il glissa sa langue au coin de ses lèvres et se rapprocha d'elle.

— Quel joli nom.

Il lui sourit, et la petite fille baissa la tête en rougissant. Le clair de lune éclaira le rosissement qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Il avait envie de rire de sa pudeur ridicule. Ne savait-elle donc pas qui il était ? Il était _le_ _Joker_, il était impitoyable, un _tueur _psychopathe, et elle _rougissait_ devant lui parce qu'il venait de lui lancer un compliment par négligence. De toute évidence, elle ne regardait pas beaucoup les informations.

Elle releva la tête, et rencontra à nouveau ses yeux. Elle le regardait avec sérieux, comme s'il était un puzzle qu'elle ne pouvait pas reconstituer entièrement. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce que soudain, la petite fille se mette à parler, en se penchant près de lui, comme si elle allait lui murmurer un sombre secret.

— Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme un clown ? Chuchota-t-elle timidement, craignant de pouvoir l'offenser avec sa question, mais totalement incapable de retenir sa curiosité.

Le Joker laissa un grand sourire se répandre sur son visage, et ses yeux noirs furent traversés par une lueur d'amusement, ce qui montrait qu'il aimait beaucoup son audace. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi amusé depuis longtemps. Il passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et il regarda brièvement le plafond avant de lui répondre.

— Pourquoi ne _pas_… s'habiller comme un clown ? demanda-t-il.

Son sourire disparut, et il prit une expression sérieuse. La petite fille parut pensive, en réfléchissant.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle tranquillement, sa voix faiblit la fin de sa phrase alors qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, il se contenta de la dévisager en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés.

— Où est ta maman ? demanda-t-il la voix dénuée d'émotion.

Manifestement, la petite fille l'attendait lorsqu'il était arrivé. Reviendrait-elle bientôt ?

Taylor haussa les épaules, l'une des sangles de son sac à dos glissa sur son bras.

— Je sais pas, répondit-elle tristement.

Ses sourcils formaient un pli entre ses yeux, et elle fixa le tapis.

— Elle m'a dit d'attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Sa petite voix n'était rien d'autre qu'un murmure, et elle ferma sa petite main, se frottant les yeux avec son poing, fatiguée. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? interrogea-t-il en l'observant d'un peu plus près.

La petite fille baissa les yeux et compta sur ses doigts.

— Deux jours, annonça-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Le Joker traita cette information en la fixant, les yeux plissés pour la jauger. La gamine ne l'avait manifestement pas encore réalisé, mais il devinait que sa mère l'avait délibérément abandonnée ici. Qui pourrait laisser une petite fille toute _seule _dans un complexe d'appartement désert, pour la laisser mourir en plein hiver, rien de moins ?

Il fit courir sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, caressant ses cicatrices. Les yeux sombres du Joker se promenèrent brièvement dans la pièce, observant le lit double poussé conte le mur, et les multiples boîtes en carton dans un coin de la chambre.

Ses yeux revinrent finalement à Taylor.

— Qui c'est _ça _? il fit un signe de sa main gantée, pointant la peluche qu'elle tenait dans une main.

Instinctivement, elle resserra les doigts autour de l'ours.

— Oh… c'est Teddy, dit-elle lentement en retrouvant sa voix, mon… mon papa me l'a donné, pour moi, à Noël, avant de partir.

Le Joker regarda de quelle manière elle baissa la tête pour regarder son ours en peluche avec adoration, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ange envoyé par Dieu. Quand il vit l'air sérieux de la petite fille, il eut envie d'éclater d'un rire hystérique, mais il parvint à se contenir et il serra les lèvres étroitement pendant qu'elle caressait la tête de son ours avec amour. Elle leva la tête pour faire face au Joker, et elle prit conscience de l'air étrange sur son visage. Elle parla rapidement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, commença-t-elle doucement, Teddy aime rencontrer de nouveaux amis.

Elle se voulait rassurante, mais elle choisissait soigneusement et lentement ses mots afin de ne pas l'offenser. Elle était intelligente.

Elle se mordit timidement la lèvre, et le regarda à nouveau. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes de plus, se contemplant en silence. Le Joker ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que cette gamine n'avait pas peur de lui. Bien sûr, elle était inquiète, et peut-être un peu effrayée, mais c'était naturel pour un enfant. En vérité, il était juste _un_ _peu_ intrigué par la façon dont elle le regardait. Elle soutenait ses yeux pendant plus de temps que la plupart des adultes pouvaient le faire, et pourtant elle ne détournait le regard que par timidité ou embarras.

Pendant qu'il l'observait, il remarqua que les yeux de Taylor s'étaient décalés vers sa main droite qui tenait encore son cran d'arrêt. Elle ne l'observa pas directement, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs comme s'il s'agissait d'une vipère qui pouvait mordre à tout moment. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

Il baissa les yeux et observa son arme, en regardant de quelle manière le clair de lune se reflétait doucement sur la lame, la faisant étinceler.

Pendant un moment, il fixa simplement son cran d'arrêt. Allait-il la tuer ? Il n'avait jamais réellement tué quelqu'un de son âge avant, ou du moins, pas _volontairement_. Pourquoi se posait-il cette question, d'abord ? Il avait tué des centaines de personnes chaque jour, sans se soucier d'elles. C'était une seconde nature pour lui de tuer quelqu'un qui le gênait ou tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Quelle différence _l'âge_ pourrait-il faire ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec elle s'il ne la tuait pas ? Elle ne pouvait certainement pas rester ici. C'était tout simplement hors de question. Il n'avait pas le temps ou manifestement pas l'envie de prendre soin de petites filles abandonnées, et de les nourrir. Il avait des immeubles à faire exploser, des visages à charcuter, quelques petits jeux à jouer, et une amie chauve-souris à déloger. Il ne pouvait pas—_il ne voulait pas—_ s'encombrer d'une gamine.

Le Joker ferma rapidement son cran d'arrêt dans un mouvement rapide, faisant sursauter Taylor, puis il l'empocha. Il reporta immédiatement son attention à son visage.

Elle avala bruyamment, et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau à l'endroit où il avait rangé son arme.

— Tu ne sais pas quand ma maman va rentrer ?

Sa petite voix était à peine audible, et ses grands yeux étaient remplis d'espoir.

— Elle m'a promis de bientôt revenir, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à moitié à elle-même.

Il soupira dramatiquement, et les yeux de Taylor se posèrent sur lui. Il bougea légèrement, et fit courir sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il se rapprocha de la petite fille, les mains posées sur ses cuisses.

— Je ne pense _pas_ que… maman va euh… revenir ici… pour l'instant.

L'expression d'espoir de Taylor disparut lentement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent tristement. Teddy tomba mollement à ses pieds.

— Oh…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent confusément, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds, et le Joker observa ses cils qui battaient rapidement sur ses joues sales. Elle le regarda à nouveau, au bord des larmes.

_Oh merde, _songea-t-il avec exaspération. Craignant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes, ou qu'elle ne pousse des hurlements, ou qu'elle fasse une _sorte de _crise, il changea à nouveau de position, se penchant plus près. Il baissa la tête vers elle, de manière à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

— Hé, murmura-t-il rapidement, tu as faim ?

Il chercha la réponse dans son regard. Sa tête se releva rapidement et ses yeux verts s'éclaircirent considérablement, dans ce qui semblait être de la surprise.

_Aha !_

Le Joker hocha la tête une fois, et glissa la langue au coin de sa bouche en se dressant sur ses pieds, ses genoux craquèrent.

— Viens.

Il fit signe à Taylor de le suivre alors qu'il se détournait d'elle pour sortir de la chambre. Quand il n'entendit aucun mouvement derrière lui, il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le visage de la petite fille pour constater qu'elle n'avait même pas bronché. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle se mordilla la lèvre.

— Maman a dit que je d-dois rester ici.

Elle releva les yeux vers le Joker, et grimaça comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la gronde ou qu'il se mette à lui hurler dessus.

Au lieu de cela, il fit claquer ses lèvres, produisant un bruit sec.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour observer le couloir vide, les sourcils haussés, si tu ne manges pas, tu vas mourir de faim.

Il fit travailler sa mâchoire en se tournant vers elle, pour la regarder ostensiblement.

— Et nous ne voulons pas _ça_, n'est-ce pas jolie poupée ?

La petite fille fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Teddy, comme si elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers le Joker, encore debout sur le seuil.

— Teddy _est_ en quelque sorte affamé, offrit-elle en tirant son ours contre sa poitrine.

Le Joker sourit et fit un mouvement de la tête pour qu'elle le suive. Il fit son entrée dans le couloir, et entendit des bruits de pas légers et minuscules. Taylor était loin derrière lui, ses petites jambes étant incapables de suivre ses longues enjambées.

Une fois qu'il atteignit le bas des escaliers, il se tourna pour vérifier et constata que Taylor commençait tout juste à descendre. Sa petite main se serrait autour de la balustrade en bois, et elle avançait marche par marche, en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à la moitié de l'escalier. Sur la septième marche, elle leva les yeux pour voir que le Joker la regardait avec une expression légèrement amusée.

Se méprenant et prenant ça pour de l'impatience, Taylor se laissa rapidement tomber sur les fesses et glissa le long de chaque marche, les deux jambes tendues devant elle, légèrement penchée en avant. Elle atteignit la dernière, et le Joker commença à marcher vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta en l'entendant pousser un petit gémissement, essayant d'attirer son attention.

Elle était toujours sur la dernière marche, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

_Oh. _

Des éclats de verre jonchaient le parquet, et Taylor avait peur de marcher dessus, même en baskets.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Soupirant d'exaspération, il marcha de nouveau vers elle et la prit sous les bras, la tenant loin devant lui, avec une certaine maladresse et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il la posa sur le sol quand ils entrèrent, et il ouvrit rapidement les placards et les tiroirs, pendant que ses yeux fouillaient leur contenu à la recherche de toute sorte de nourriture. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui cherchait à manger alors qu'il ne le faisait pas pour lui-même. Au moins, elle ne pleurait pas, sinon, il pourrait se charger de la faire taire. Eh bien, ce ne serait pas drôle pour elle, de toute façon.

Alors qu'il fouillait encore, en sortant les tiroirs et les portes de leurs gonds sans ménagements, il se demanda vaguement depuis quand la gamine n'avait pas mangé. Elle avait l'air vraiment maigre, comme si elle n'avait jamais été vraiment bien nourrie depuis sa naissance, ses joues étaient creusées et ses membres presque aussi fin que les pieds d'une chaise pliante.

L'intérieur des placards était sombre, et le Joker dut passer une main à l'intérieur pour sentir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant, ses ongles grattant contre le bois.

Taylor se tenait immobile sur le seuil, en le regardant avec une attention soutenue, son sac à dos toujours suspendu laborieusement sur ses épaules et Teddy dans ses bras.

En se mordant les lèvres, elle se détourna de lui pour aller plus loin dans la pièce. Elle avança péniblement vers la table ronde au centre de la cuisine, elle lutta pour ramasser une chaise qui était allongée sur le sol. Heureusement pour elle, celle qu'elle avait ramassée avait quatre pieds. Elle se redressa et en trouva une autre, qu'elle remit dans sa position verticale tandis que le Joker fouillait toujours la cuisine en face d'elle. Elle plaça soigneusement Teddy sur la première chaise, et monta sur la deuxième avec beaucoup de difficulté.

_Aha. _Le Joker sortit avec une boîte de céréales violette du fond d'un placard en poussant un grognement, puis il se tourna vers la petite fille.

Elle était assise à table, les mains croisées sur ses genoux d'une manière polie et ordonnée, et son ours était placé à côté d'elle en observant le Joker avec ses gros yeux globuleux noirs.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire : éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation, ou commencer à lancer des couteaux ?

Pourquoi faisait-il ça d'abord ?

La petite fille observa la boîte avec intérêt alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et posa les céréales sur la table.

— Là !

Taylor regarda le dessin pendant une minute, ses yeux s'attardant sur le soleil jaune, le visage souriant, avant de tirer lentement la boîte vers elle. Elle la tint maladroitement sur ses genoux avant de plonger la main à l'intérieur. Elle attrapa une poignée de céréales et de raisins secs, et les posa sur la table, puis avidement, elle en avala une petite quantité. Certains ratèrent sa bouche, et retombèrent dans la boîte qui était toujours sur elle.

Le Joker la regarda en silence alors qu'elle croquait les céréales avec bonheur, balançant ses jambes qui étaient loin d'atteindre le sol. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fut distrait par le bruit des sirènes de police. Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit de la cuisine pour pénétrer dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée à l'avant du bâtiment qui donnait sur la rue et sur le port.

Il découvrit une voiture de police qui fonçait à toute allure en face de l'appartement, ses sirènes rouge et bleu clignotantes et hurlantes, et il aperçut rapidement le _'GCPD' _sur le côté de la voiture qui circulait dans la rue.

_Hmmm. _

Il se demanda si la police courait après Batman, mais il rejeta rapidement l'idée. Même si Batman était « recherché », la police avait de plus gros poissons à pêcher. Et puisque Batman devait techniquement « aider » la ville, il n'était pas la plus grande menace de Gotham pour le moment. Certes, il avait soi-disant assassiné Harvey Dent, mais le Joker n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde. Il savait que Batman refusait de tuer, et c'était sa _seule règle_. Après tout, ça expliquait pourquoi le Joker était toujours en vie.

Il se demanda alors ce que l'homme chauve-souris faisait aujourd'hui. Sauvait-il la ville en luttant contre la criminalité comme un héros discret… ou était-il à la maison en train de dormir à poings fermés ? Il avait une maison au moins ? Une famille aussi ? Avait-il une femme qui faisait les cent pas en attendant son retour chaque nuit, pendant qu'il luttait contre les criminels dans les rues sales de Gotham ?

Est-ce que Batman avait… _des_ _enfants_ ?

Le Joker sourit à cette pensée, se représentant mentalement un petit garçon qui courrait avec un sac-poubelle noir noué autour du cou en guise de cape de fortune, et un masque en plastique posé fièrement sur sa tête. Quel spectacle _ça _serait.

_Et en parlant d'enfants…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec Taylor ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il ne… la _voulait_ pas ici. Et puis, il n'allait pas la tuer, elle était une gentille fille, innocente, amusante, vraiment amusante. Et non corrompue par les malheurs du monde. Il pensait qu'elle était probablement l'une des rares personnes à Gotham qui _méritait_ encore de vivre.

Il songea qu'il pouvait la mettre à la garderie la plus proche. Et ils s'occuperont d'elle, comme ça. Au moins, elle serait en sécurité et hors de ses mains.

Ça sonnait parfaitement bien. Demain matin, elle serait hors de sa vue et le Joker pourrait enfin s'occuper du « grand ménage » de son nouveau campement, et de la planification de sa prochaine attaque sur Gotham.

Le Joker se sentait un peu plus détendu maintenant qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus de telles broutilles, et il retourna rapidement à ses pensées habituelles.

Son plan serait _génial_, ça, il en était certain. Il serait encore mieux et plus élaboré que celui qui concernait Harvey Dent. Il allait mettre cette ville pitoyable à genoux... Et ils pourraient tous le sucer pendant qu'ils y étaient, pour ce que ça valait…

Dehors, la neige tombait toujours dans l'obscurité, et la lune brillait encore fortement. Un chien aboya au loin, et cela fit sortir le Joker de ses pensées.

Il fit finalement demi-tour pour revenir voir Taylor, et il remarqua que sa tête était appuyée sur la table, et qu'elle était profondément endormie. Il s'approcha, et il vit que « Teddy » avait un tas de raisins secs juste devant lui. Il se sentit presque confus, puis un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres. Soit Taylor n'aimait pas les raisins secs, ou bien elle s'attendait réellement à ce que son ours les mange.

Le Joker retira la boîte de céréales vides de ses genoux et la posa sur la table. Il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et il hissa son corps aussi léger qu'une plume dans ses bras, la serrant pensivement contre son torse tandis que sa tête trouva presque naturellement son épaule. Eh bien, c'était… inattendu. Il se détourna de la cuisine et se souvint alors de son ours en peluche. Soupirant avec exaspération, il revint sur ses pas et attrapa l'animal par l'oreille, puis il traversa péniblement le salon pour grimper à nouveau les escaliers.

Fronçant les sourcils pendant son ascension, le Joker ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'avait jamais… porté quelqu'un dans ses bras avant, pas comme ça. À moins qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, bien sûr. La simplicité de cette situation agita des émotions étranges en lui. Il se sentait… mal à l'aise, ce qui était une sensation des plus rares et même étrangère. Il se sentait… déconnecté, hors de contexte, et étrangement égaré, comme s'il n'était vraiment pas censé faire ça. Et dans un sens, il ne devait pas le faire. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait quelque chose de généreux pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Il n'avait même plus jamais fait preuve de compassion depuis de longues _années_, du moins, pas de cette manière-là. Peut-être qu'il réfléchissait un peu trop.

Peu importe, à quel point tenir la gamine dans ses bras lui provoquait une sensation étrange, il parvint à l'oublier, à tout repousser dans un coin de sa tête alors qu'il rejoignait la chambre où il avait découvert Taylor. En entrant, il enleva soigneusement le sac à dos de ses épaules sans la réveiller, et le laissa tomber sur le plancher. Penché sur le lit, il la posa sur le matelas, laissant tomber l'ours à côté d'elle. Elle remua légèrement, et se tourna sur le côté, en pelotonnant ses petites jambes contre elle pour se réchauffer dans son sommeil.

Il la regarda un moment, la lune projetant ses pâles rayons sur son visage. Ses joues étaient pâles, et un peu cachées par la poussière. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et elle respirait doucement, ses cils épais caressant ses joues.

Il secoua la tête et se redressa rapidement, en fermant la fenêtre pour empêcher la neige d'entrer et il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Dingue, dingue, dingue… murmura-t-il en pensant à cette situation ridicule.

Errant dans le couloir, il découvrit une autre petite chambre, avec un grand matelas, seulement quatre portes plus loin. Il tendit les bras dans son dos en grognant, écoutant ses omoplates craquer tandis qu'il entrait dans la petite pièce. Ses muscles étaient étrangement tendus et il avait bien besoin de s'étirer.

Il lança ses chaussures et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas sale, en observant le plafond. Il retira ses gants en cuir, les empocha à l'intérieur de sa veste et il posa ses paumes sur son ventre.

L'odeur de moisi et la poussière imprégnaient le matelas, mais il s'en foutait. C'était quand même mieux que de dormir dans la voiture.

Après quelques minutes, son esprit toujours en marche et ses pensées rampaient silencieusement, le Joker dériva finalement dans un agréable rêve rempli d'explosions, de blagues, et de _chauves_-_souris_.

* * *

**HoistTheColours et moi attendons vos réactions avec impatience. J'espère que ce premier chapitre titille votre curiosité, et votre envie de lire la suite. En tout cas, faites le moi savoir. **

**Même pour une simple traductrice, le travail n'est pas aisé. Alors, les reviews sont les bienvenues et motivantes. **

**Let me know !**

* * *

**(Petite parenthèse, pour ceux qui suivent mes fanfictions, je tenais à dire qu'elles ne seront en aucun cas freinées par la traduction, et que vous aurez la suite. Je suis déjà en retard, mais j'ai récemment traversé une période assez difficile où je n'avais plus aucun plaisir à écrire. J'ai alors beaucoup lu, et je me suis aussi mise à la traduction, en ayant de terrible coups de coeur... Grâce à ça, j'ai repris du poil de la bête et je continue ce que j'aime faire avant tout, _écrire. _Et en parallèle, je traduis aussi. **

**J'espère que quand on dit "Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon" est vrai, parce que quand je posterais la suite de Luxuria & de Temporel, j'espère que l'attente aura été justifiée :-). By the way, je suis toujours vivante, et je ne me suis pas exilée, comme vous pouvez le constater. **

**A très bientôt ici, ou ailleurs.) **


	2. Chapitre 2

******Note de Traductrice :**** Hop hop hop ! Nouveau chapitre, avec la permission (encore et toujours) de la très chère _HoistTheColours. _Je rappelle une fois de plus qu'elle est la véritable auteur de cette merveilleuse fanfiction, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice qui essaie de retranscrire la magie de ses mots. **

**Je remercie tous les anonymes, à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, qui m'ont laissée une review, ou les discrets qui ont lues. HoistTheColours et moi nous vous remercions de tout coeur. Vous nous gâtez ! **

**J'espère que le chapitre deux vous plaira, et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à le traduire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

.

.

.

Il était tôt le lendemain matin lorsque le Joker fut réveillé par le bruit perçant d'un coup de feu qui bourdonna longuement à ses oreilles. Il grogna et balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit, chercha rapidement ses chaussures avant de les mettre.

La chambre était encore obscure, et le ciel noir s'éclaircissait progressivement pour devenir d'un gris morne.

Alors qu'il commençait à avancer vers la fenêtre, il passa une main dans ses cheveux gras, les ébouriffant. Dehors, la neige avait enfin cessé de tomber, l'eau du port était recouverte d'une fine couche de glace, et les pieds des lampadaires étaient profondément enfouis dans la neige.

Le Joker fit courir sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pendant qu'il ajustait sa veste, puis il resserra sa cravate.

Il avait besoin de faire quelques courses aujourd'hui et il allait devoir changer son costume de « travail » afin qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il voulait rapidement et sans être reconnu.

Il avança péniblement hors de la chambre, et à quelques mètres dans le couloir, il trouva une petite pièce dans laquelle il avait repéré une armoire la veille. Il chercha rapidement dans les tiroirs, en les claquant bruyamment, quand il découvrit qu'ils étaient vides.

Au fil de sa recherche dans plusieurs des chambres, alors qu'il retournait plusieurs commodes et placards, il tomba finalement sur des vêtements décents qui pourraient lui convenir. C'était un pantalon marron, très sombre, avec une veste assortie. Il dénicha aussi une chemise noire. Le tissu avait l'air de piètre qualité, et légèrement défraîchi, mais le Joker ne s'en soucia pas. Il ne porterait pas cette tenue éternellement de toute façon. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était un chapeau ou quelque chose d'autre pour couvrir ses cheveux. La plupart du colorant vert avait disparu, parce qu'il n'en avait pas utilisé depuis près de quatre mois, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il amena ses trouvailles dans la salle de bain la plus proche, et il entreprit de changer de vêtements et d'enlever le maquillage de son visage. Il lui fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour se débarrasser du fard tenace parce que les tuyaux avaient gelés et qu'il n'en sortait qu'un mince filet d'eau.

Quand il eut fini, le visage encore humide et rougi parce qu'il n'y avait aucune serviette pour se sécher, il se dirigea vers la chambre où Tyler dormait. En effet, il ne l'avait pas encore totalement oubliée. Pour des raisons inconnues, et à son insu, elle avait fait partie de ses rêves la nuit dernière et de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, et il n'allait sûrement pas réfléchir à ce sujet plus longtemps. Pourtant, il voulait savoir si elle dormait encore dans la chambre où il l'avait laissée la nuit dernière.

Essayer de discerner ses pensées les plus profondes, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. C'était une perte de temps. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait _vraiment quelque chose avec elle_. Ou peut-être que la seule chose qu'il y avait, c'était qu'il ne s'était jamais délibérément mis dans une telle situation auparavant. S'il l'avait tuée juste après son arrivée ici, il aurait pu totalement éviter ça…

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte, et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il la trouva encore endormie, les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration profonde. Elle tremblait légèrement à cause du froid, et l'idée de la couvrir avec sa veste ou autre lui traversa l'esprit, mais il ne le fit pas. N'avait-il pas fait assez de bonnes actions en une seule journée ? Il ne l'avait pas tuée, et rien que pour ça, elle devrait lui être éternellement reconnaissante. Mais là encore, la gamine ne savait même pas qu'il avait songé à la tuer.

Le Joker descendit l'escalier et alla directement à l'extérieur, sur le côté de l'immeuble où il avait garé sa voiture la veille. Le vent poussait ses boucles sur son front, lui rappelant qu'il avait oublié à quel point sentir le vent refroidir son visage nu était délicieux. Il avait presque toujours eu le visage barbouillé de fard blanc, noir et rouge il se sentait nu et exposé sans ça. C'était quelque chose d'essentiel, qu'il avait l'habitude de faire jour après jour, et ne pas être maquillé lui donnait l'impression d'être… _normal_. Et il n'aimait pas la normalité. « Normal », c'était _ennuyeux_ et il ne voulait pas l'être. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne sortait jamais sans son masque coloré. Les choses ne paraissaient pas parfaitement à leur place, sans son maquillage. Le fard montrait au monde qui il était, et sans ça, il n'était rien. Personne.

Il grimpa sur le siège conducteur, et le Joker fila rapidement dans les rues vides et enneigées, bien décidé à trouver une pizza pour le petit déjeuner.

La pleine lune dominait encore brillamment le ciel sombre au-dessus de lui et les étoiles scintillantes se fanaient peu à peu pendant qu'une lueur grisâtre illuminait lentement l'horizon. Le Joker regarda les numéros verts sur son tableau de bord, lisant « 5:16 », puis continua à dévaler les routes tortueuses des Narrows. Le quartier était étrangement silencieux et vide. Il glissa sa langue à plusieurs reprises contre l'intérieur de ses joues, tout en réfléchissant sur comment recruter les hommes qui travailleront pour lui. Il était resté assez discret depuis son évasion d'Arkham, ne gardant contact qu'avec les quelques hommes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Ils auraient été heureux de faire quelques courses pour lui s'il le leur avait demandé, mais il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en eux pour révéler son emplacement. Pas encore.

Mais il avait vraiment besoin de nouveaux hommes. Trouver de nouvelles recrues n'était pas difficile, non, le plus dur était de trouver des hommes de confiance. Et bien plus important encore des hommes qui seraient _fiables_, qui feraient leur travail sans poser d'innombrables _questions_. C'était bien là le problème. La dernière fois, ses hommes avaient aveuglément remis en question son autorité, ses projets, son raisonnement et ses motivations. Un gars ne pouvait-il pas terroriser la ville simplement parce qu'il voulait un peu d'_amusement _?

Le Joker avait besoin d'hommes qui ne voulaient pas essayer de le maîtriser, ni de le surpasser. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait _réellement_ le battre, et ceux qui avaient malheureusement essayé avaient aujourd'hui appris durement cette leçon…

Cependant, l'autre partie du problème était le Joker lui-même. Chaque fois que quelqu'un le mettait hors de lui, ou se dressait en travers de son chemin, il était rapidement éliminé sans une seconde pensée. C'était de cette manière que le jeu devait se dérouler. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour l'insolence.

Il voyait les autres comme des objets recyclables, qui pouvaient très facilement être remplacés. Il y avait beaucoup de désespérés et d'âmes perdues ici-bas, dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et chaque fois que le Joker se présentait, en leur offrant une seconde chance pour vivre une vie remplie de succès dans la criminalité, ils étaient prêts à accepter. Il offrait simplement une chose, et c'était l'argent. Les gens feraient n'importe quoi pour un peu d'argent, surtout dans ces moments-là, quand Gotham était sur le bord de la crise financière.

_Ha. L'argent. _C'est ce dont tout le monde se souciait de nos jours. _Argent, argent, argent, argent, argent. _Les gens étaient avides de si petites choses, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui les importait tous. Ils passaient toute leur pitoyable vie sans valeur à travailler pour gagner un petit morceau de papier vert, avec un visage dessiné dessus. Jour après jour, ennuyeux. La vie était si _triste_ quand elle était vécue comme ça.

Le Joker ne se souciait pas de l'argent. L'argent ne valait rien pour lui l'argent ne vous menait pas loin dans la vie. L'argent vous prenait au piège dans un enchevêtrement de cupidité et d'avidité, il vous étouffait jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus respirer, puis il vous consumait entièrement avant même que vous ne compreniez ce qu'il se passait. Tant de vies avaient été ruinées à cause de l'argent. Les gens dépensaient beaucoup plus d'argent que ce qu'ils avaient gagné au cours de leur vie, pour payer leurs dettes. Les gens dépensaient des centaines et des milliers de dollars pour des choses qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas ou qu'ils oublieraient en une année. Et puis… il y avait ces gens qui jouaient avec l'argent… Ces personnes qui finissaient dans les profondeurs avec les requins.

Il en savait certainement beaucoup à ce sujet.

Oui, il pouvait dire que l'argent ruinait _très certainement_ des vies. Il le savait.

Quinze minutes plus tard, l'esprit ressassant sans cesse ses pensées et ses idées, le Joker arriva devant une petite pizzeria, ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il gara sa voiture le long du trottoir et saisit son pistolet sur le siège passager, le glissant derrière lui à l'intérieur de son pantalon, caché par sa veste. Avant de quitter l'habitacle, il étendit son bras sur la banquette arrière, cherchant à l'aveuglette la casquette de base-ball bleu marine et abîmée qu'il avait laissée ici. En sentant enfin le tissu sous ses doigts, il le retira de sous le siège, le mit sur sa tête en s'arrangeant pour masquer toutes ses mèches en dessous. Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur avec attention.

Il esquissa un sourire jauni qui étira ses cicatrices. _Bel homme._

En entrant dans le bâtiment en brique, il se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Il leva les sourcils face à sa propre chance, et alla négligemment derrière le comptoir pour constater que la porte de derrière était ouverte, laissant entrer l'air froid hivernal. Celui qui était censé travailler était sans douter à l'arrière en train de se griller une clope.

Il sourit en se penchant nonchalamment par-dessus le comptoir, en repérant plusieurs boîtes de pizzas qui étaient empilées sur une étagère à roulettes juste derrière. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se glissa prestement par-dessus le comptoir et s'empara de trois boîtes encore chaudes, les fourrant sous son bras.

Il sauta à nouveau par-dessus pour sortir de la pizzeria et remarqua un réfrigérateur à sodas contre le mur, il s'avança vers lui, attrapa deux bouteilles violettes. Sans doute aromatisé au raisin, cela semblait des plus probables.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour revenir au complexe d'appartements. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, changeant en un gris terne, et le soleil s'éveillait lentement, ce qui faisait scintiller la neige sur les côtés de la route.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant le bâtiment, le Joker se gara sur le côté. Il s'empara de ses biens volés, et attrapa également une boîte contenant ses couteaux, armes à feu, une paire de gants supplémentaires, d'innombrables téléphones volés, des cartes Joker, des coupures de journaux, et d'autres objets divers.

En entrant dans l'appartement, il alla directement à la cuisine, et laissa tout tomber sans ménagements sur la table. Il arracha la casquette de sa tête, la posa sur sa boîte à trucs. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux ondulés d'une main et ouvrit l'une des boîtes à pizza de l'autre, il y attrapa une grosse tranche, puis deux autres un peu plus tard. La pizza était tiède, mais le Joker ne pouvait rien y faire puisque le micro-ondes semblait avoir été écrasé par un gros rocher, et que le four n'était pas en meilleur état.

Alors qu'il entamait sa troisième part, il entendit soudainement un craquement de verre derrière lui. Pivotant sur ses talons, il baissa les yeux pour découvrir la petite fille debout près de la cage d'escalier qui l'observait avec des yeux curieux.

— Bonjour _rayon de soleil_, la salua-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Sa voix était nasale et forte tandis qu'il arrachait un autre morceau de sa troisième tranche, mâchant la bouche ouverte.

— Faim ?

Taylor hocha la tête, puis s'avança timidement dans la cuisine. Le Joker la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle prenait place sur le siège qu'elle avait occupé la veille.

Il haussa les sourcils avec amusement alors qu'il la regardait lutter pour grimper, pour enfin réussir à s'asseoir. Elle tendit ensuite ses petits bras devant elle pour atteindre la boîte à pizza de l'autre côté de la table, sans parvenir à les toucher.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il arracha une grande part pour elle et la jeta sur la table, juste en face d'elle, comme s'il jetait un os à un chien.

Taylor jeta paresseusement un œil vers lui par-dessous ses cils, puis détourna timidement les yeux en remarquant qu'il la regardait fixement. Elle déplaça son attention sur la pizza, tirant la part vers elle pour en prendre une petite bouchée avec hâte. Elle était affamée.

Le Joker termina sa pizza et essuya ses mains sur la veste. Il décapsula une bouteille de soda, et l'avala complètement en une seule gorgée.

— _Ahhh_, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et se détourna de la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon.

Il jeta un regard sur les différents objets éparpillés sur le sol, les écarta avec son pied en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la télévision. Il vérifia qu'elle était bien branchée, puis appuya sur le bouton. Il s'agenouilla devant l'appareil la remettant en position verticale, puisqu'elle était couchée sur le sol.

— Allez, allez, allez, marmonna-t-il en attendant que le téléviseur revienne à la vie.

Une illumination statique emplit la salle.

Il plissa les yeux, ennuyé, et joua avec l'antenne tordue, la penchant à droite puis à gauche jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve finalement un véritable signal, juste assez fort pour qu'une image apparaisse.

L'écran revint à la vie et le son emplit subitement l'appartement, mettant en vedette une odieuse éponge jaune qui chantait fort. Le Joker fit un bruit écœuré, et se dépêcha de baisser le volume. Derrière lui, il entendit la chaise racler le sol et il tourna la tête pour observer Taylor qui tendait le cou pour mieux voir, les yeux écarquillés avec intérêt.

Il plissa les siens, et se retourna vers le téléviseur pour changer rapidement de chaîne. Il cherchait les informations, mais il ne put louper le soupir déçu de Taylor.

— Nous y sommes, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras lorsqu'il tomba sur la chaîne GCN.

Un météorologue de Gotham City Nouvelles prévoyait des sommets bien supérieurs aux années vingt, avec beaucoup de neige durant toute la semaine. Tout en bas de l'écran, une liste défilait avec tous les bâtiments publics et les écoles qui avaient été fermés dans des zones précises, en raison du verglas et des routes impraticables.

Le Joker grommela, en attendant avec impatience que ce stupide médium ait terminé ses prévisions, pour qu'il puisse entendre les _véritables_ nouvelles. Il n'avait plus rien entendu d'intéressant à propos du Batboy depuis quelque temps, et il _mourrait_ d'impatience. Après que Batman aurait « assassiné » Harvey Dent, la GPD le poursuivait sans relâche, bien plus qu'auparavant. Le Chevalier Noir avait tué le Chevalier Blanc de Gotham et c'était un crime qui ne pouvait rester impuni, même si avant cela, Batman avait offert énormément de criminels à la justice. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'importait le plus, le Joker avait été plus que ravi que Gotham ne considérait plus Batman comme étant _son _héros masqué, qui travaillait sous la protection nocturne et qui sauvait les « innocents » civils. Non pas du tout. _Maintenant _Batman était le_ grand méchant _de Gotham, tout comme _il _l'était. Et le Joker était destiné à le rester. Il avait juste besoin d'un plan...

Soudain, le clown sentit une petite traction sur l'ourlet de sa veste. Toujours agenouillé devant la télévision, il jeta un regard de côté, pour remarquer que la gamine l'observait. Il leva un sourcil vers elle et elle tira une bouteille de soda de derrière son dos pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

— Tu peux l'ouvrir pour moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, ses yeux dardant les orbes sombres du Joker qui regardait l'écran de télévision.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle tendit la bouteille vers lui, à bout de bras.

Le Joker marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, et n'y fit plus vraiment attention puisqu'il regardait à présent l'écran. Il retira facilement la capsule et lui rendit la bouteille sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Taylor s'en empara avec impatience, et la porta à ses lèvres pour avaler avidement un peu de soda.

Le météorologue mit finalement un terme à ses divagations stupides, laissant place à un homme en costume, bien assis derrière un bureau circulaire de la GCN, une pile de feuillets devant lui.

_« — Et maintenant, dans les nouvelles diverses. Il n'est plus secret que l'homme reconnu coupable de l'assassinat d'Harvey Dent n'est autre que le Batman en personne. Mais est-il vrai que le justicier masqué a aujourd'hui __**quitté**__ Gotham ? » _

Le Joker haussa les sourcils en fixant l'écran en face de lui. Maintenant, _ça_, c'était le genre de chose qu'il avait attendu. Le Batboy avait été absent depuis près de trois mois, refusant de montrer le bout de son nez depuis qu'il avait soi-disant assassiné Dent. Il se demanda vaguement si la disparition de la chauve-souris avait un rapport avec son évasion ? Le Joker savait que la police le recherchait actuellement, mais comme il ne faisait rien pour attirer l'attention du public, tout le monde commençait à penser qu'il avait quitté Gotham après s'être échappé d'Arkham. _Si naïf. _Le Joker se moquait d'eux, parce qu'ils osaient penser qu'il avait quitté la ville pour de bon. _Comme si ! _Comment pouvait-il abandonner _sa _ville ? Quelqu'un devait prendre soin de cet endroit, après tout.

_« — Nous laissons la parole à Danielle White pour en savoir un peu plus. »_

L'image changea pour laisser place à une brune trop maigre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la station de métro de la ville. Un homme d'âge moyen, mal habillé, était debout à côté d'elle.

_« — Merci Jim » _

Elle se racla la gorge et ajusta son micro pour qu'il soit plus proche de ses lèvres.

_« — Cela passe inaperçu pour la plupart des citoyens, mais le taux de criminalité à Gotham a furtivement augmenté durant ces deux derniers mois. De soixante-dix pour cent par rapport aux taux de l'hiver dernier. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Certains pensent qu'après la mort d'Harvey Dent, les citoyens de Gotham ont perdu la foi. D'autres encore parlent de l'absence de Batman, qui aurait encouragé les criminels à reprendre du service. La seule question est : où Batman est-il parti ? Je suis ici avec mon concitoyen Matthew Riddick pour lui poser quelques questions. M. Riddick, que pensez-vous de ce coup de théâtre ? Gotham est-elle mieux lotie __**sans**__ Batman ? »_

Danielle avança le micro devant le visage du dénommé Matthew.

_« — Vous savez, je crois vraiment que nous sommes mieux sans lui. Batman prétendait euh… vous savez, 'aider' la ville et tout, mais s'il était vraiment censé tout faire pour protéger Gotham, il n'aurait pas tué ce gars… Harvey. » _

_« — Aujourd'hui Matthew, vous comprenez qu'il y ait eu des spéculations qui circulaient sur la mort d'Harvey Dent. Certains parlaient d'un accident. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire à ce sujet ? »_

_« — Mec, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé la nuit où Harvey est mort et tout, mais je ne pense pas que c'était un accident. Je pense que Batman veut détruire la ville, juste comme ce taré-là euh... le __**Joker.**__ »_

_« — Et où pensez-vous que Batman se trouve aujourd'hui ? A-t-il quitté la ville ou se cache-t-il encore ici ? »_

_« — Nous ne voulons pas qu'un __**meurtrier**__ protège notre ville ! »_

La voix de Matthew augmenta alors qu'il gagnait en confiance.

_« — Si ce Batman a un cerveau, il partira de Gotham avant que les flics l'attrapent et l'enferment à Arkham. Parce qu'en fin de compte, c'est là où ce mec devrait être, avec tous les autres tarés loufoques. » _

Danielle hocha la tête, comme pour conclure sa déclaration.

_« — Eh bien, vous avez une réponse Jim. C'était Danielle White, du centre-ville de Gotham. »_

L'écran revint à Jim, dans le studio de la chaîne.

_« — Merci Danielle. Et si la question de la localisation de Batman n'est toujours pas résolue, nous développerons un peu plus cette histoire après la courte pause… Restez avec nous. »_

Le Joker plissa les yeux devant l'écran du téléviseur, en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de cette situation. Il était vrai que depuis qu'on racontait que Batman avait assassiné Harvey Dent, il n'avait plus montré son visage en public et la criminalité avait énormément grimpé. Ce n'était sûrement pas une mauvaise chose, de l'humble avis du Joker. La mauvaise chose, c'était « disparition » de la chauve-souris. Bien sûr, en supposant que les rumeurs étaient vraies.

_Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. _

Le Joker le connaissait beaucoup trop. Batman _aimait_ Gotham. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il vécu ces longues et drastiques années pour la protéger ? La question n'était pas _où_ Batman était parti, mais _pourquoi_.

Qu'est-ce qui était _vraiment _arrivé la nuit où Harvey Dent était mort ? C'était ce qu'il voulait savoir. Batboy avait-il vraiment eu les _tripes _d'assassiner le Chevalier Pas Si Blanc de Gotham ?

Il avait de nombreuses questions sur la nuit où Double-Face était mort, et la seule manière d'obtenir de véritables réponses serait d'être confronté à Batman.

_Hm. Il pourrait arranger ça._

Malheureusement, il avait de plus… _importantes_ questions pour le moment.

Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine pour trouver Taylor, à genoux sur une chaise et penchée sur la table. Son menton était appuyé dans ses mains, et ses coudes creusaient le bois alors qu'elle baissait les yeux avec curiosité dans la boîte à trucs du Joker. Il la vit fouiller à l'intérieur, et attraper quelque chose. Pensant qu'elle tenait un couteau, il se bondit rapidement sur ses pieds :

— Hé ! aboya-t-il.

La tête de Taylor se tourna instantanément, et ses yeux s'écarquillent comme ceux d'un cerf pris par les pleins phares d'une voiture.

— Que penses-**t**u _faire_ ?

La gamine retira rapidement sa main de la boîte, le regard soudain empli de terreur tandis qu'elle fixait le Joker.

— Pardon, bégaya-t-elle.

Sa chaise racla le sol, et elle commença à descendre pour s'éloigner loin de lui. Cependant, alors qu'elle poussait la chaise, son bras glissa et balaya le dessus de la table, pour venir frapper accidentellement la bouteille de soda.

Son contenu se déversa sur le devant de la robe de Taylor, et la bouteille en plastique vide tomba sans bruit sur le sol en linoléum.

Le Joker regarda simplement la petite fille avec une expression vide, et elle leva la tête pour répondre à ses yeux. Il était confus lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, ses doigts tremblants attrapèrent l'ourlet trempé de sa robe avec appréhension.

— S'il te plaît ne me fait pas mal, supplia-t-elle.

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et elle déglutit :

— Je ne voulais pas faire ça, ajouta-t-elle hâtivement, les yeux remplis de larmes de panique en voyant que le Joker s'approchait d'elle.

Alors qu'il s'avançait, le visage vide de toute émotion et sans ciller, Taylor fut effrayée et renversa la chaise pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Ses yeux verts étaient larmoyants et de plus en plus écarquillés au fur et à mesure que sa terreur grimper en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle.

— Je promets que je le ferais plus !

Sa petite voix se brisa pathétiquement dans son désespoir, et son dos heurta les placards derrière elle, l'emprisonnant entre eux et le Joker.

Comme il s'approchait encore, Taylor ferma les yeux et tourna sur le côté. Tout son corps se tendit alors qu'elle appréhendait les coups, et elle était persuadée qu'ils viendraient.

Mais au lieu de la frapper, le Joker s'accroupit simplement devant elle, l'observant avec curiosité et une larme glissa du coin de son œil pour se répandre sur sa joue.

La gamine pensait qu'il allait réellement… lui faire mal. Elle pensait qu'il allait la _frapper_. Pourquoi penserait-elle ça ? Bien sûr, le Joker avait fait des choses assez horribles durant sa vie, mais comment pourrait-_elle_ s'en douter ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement peur qu'il lui fasse du mal ? Était-ce la manière dont il l'avait regardée quand il l'avait surprise la main à l'intérieur de sa boîte ? Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur, pas vraiment, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle regarderait à l'intérieur sa boîte qui contenait ses effets personnels. Il détestait quand les gens touchaient ce qui lui appartenait, mais il n'allait certainement pas en faire tout un plat à ce sujet, du moins, pas avec elle.

Le Joker pencha la tête sur le côté, et il tendit la main pour toucher la larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Sa grande main maladroite l'essuya, ne réussissant qu'à étaler la saleté qui souillait déjà sa joue.

Taylor ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction du Joker, et elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux, perplexe. Son regard inquiet allait de ses yeux, jusqu'à ses mains.

Il baissa à son tour les yeux sur ses propres mains, qui étaient maintenant posées sur ses cuisses. Il avait blessé beaucoup de personnes avec elles. Mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Elle était une enfant, une gamine qui ne pouvait pas se défendre et serait impuissante face à lui. Lui faire du mal ne serait pas cruel, ce serait juste stupide, _inutile_, comme frapper un chien déjà affaibli.

En balayant sa langue sur le coin de sa bouche, il releva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil au plafond, puis reporta son attention sur Taylor, qui s'était collée contre un placard, essayant de mettre autant de distance entre eux que possible.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire.

— Tu ne devrais pas _t'inquiéter autant, _dit-il.

Et puis, brusquement, il se releva, forçant la petite fille à lever les yeux le long de son corps élancé. Il lui tourna le dos sans un mot, et se rendit à la table de la cuisine pour fouiller dans sa boîte.

La petite fille haleta lourdement, les mains écartées de chaque côté de son petit corps contre les placards cassés, en continuant à le dévisager.

Elle détourna finalement les yeux en sentant que le soda au raisin coulait le long de ses jambes nues. Elle se tint là en silence, le dos contre les placards, tandis que le Joker était plongé dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Taylor le regarda et se tortilla inconfortablement, toujours silencieuse.

Enfin, elle rassembla assez de courage pour s'approcher de lui, d'un pas prudent. Quand elle fut debout à ses côtés, elle fit un petit bruit pour attirer son attention.

Il la regarda, l'air absent, presque paresseusement et leva les sourcils d'une manière profondément ennuyée.

— Quoi.

Ce n'était pas une question. Taylor déglutit.

— Ma—ma robe est toute collante…

—… Ou_ais _? dit-il d'une voix traînante comme s'il voulait dire « et alors ? »

— Tu ne peux pas réparer ça ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'espoir, et le Joker soupira d'exaspération, déposant l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains au fond de la boîte. _C'est la dernière putain de chose que je vais faire pour toi_, songea-t-il à contrecœur.

Sans un mot, il lui tourna le dos et traversa le salon. Pour une raison quelconque, Taylor le suivait, et grâce à l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux, il devina qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

Il monta les vieux escaliers branlants, la petite fille était plusieurs marches derrière lui, mais elle essayait d'aller beaucoup plus vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient puisqu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Elle montait vite, une marche à la fois, et elle aperçut le Joker déjà arrivé en haut de l'escalier, puis tournant à gauche au bout du couloir pour disparaître hors de sa vue.

Le Joker entendit un gémissement paniqué venant de Taylor, puis le crépitement léger de ses pieds qui se déplaçaient plus rapidement dans l'escalier.

Il sourit intérieurement : pendant une minute, elle avait peur de lui, et maintenant elle ne voulait plus qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement se décider ?

En entrant dans la chambre où il avait trouvé la petite fille, il l'attendit avec impatience à la porte. Elle entra avec prudence, en prenant soin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers son sac à dos qui se trouvait sur le sol près du lit. Elle l'ouvrit, laissant tomber des billes et des crayons de couleur, avant d'en sortir une robe vert foncé.

Elle la tint contre sa poitrine, puis lui apporta en le regardant timidement.

Le Joker se retint de rouler des yeux lorsqu'il comprit. Elle voulait qu'il l'habille.

_Est-ce j'ai l'air d'une nourrice ? _

— Tu peux pas euh… te changer_ toi-même_ ?

Taylor secoua simplement la tête, faisant bouger sa longue queue de cheval derrière elle.

— Maman m'aide toujours, répondit-elle.

Il lécha l'intérieur de ses cicatrices, puis pencha la tête en arrière pour mieux contempler la situation. C'était une _blague_ ? Avait-elle _vraiment_ besoin de lui pour s'habiller ? Voulait-elle aussi qu'il lui change sa couche ? Certes, elle ne devait plus en porter maintenant…

Cela sonnait vraiment faux. Toute cette situation était vraiment _fausse_. Tout ce qu'il faisait pour cette gamine le mettait terriblement hors de son élément. Il n'était pas sa foutue _baby_-_sitter_.

En claquant les lèvres, le Joker décida de le faire pour en finir, ce qui serait, après tout, la dernière chose qu'il allait faire pour elle. Après cela, il irait la déposer directement à l'orphelinat, et il jouerait à nouveau à des jeux d'esprit avec la chauve-souris et les citoyens de Gotham. Il serait enfin débarrassé de la petite fille.

Résolu à la tâche, le Joker posa un genou sur le sol en poussant un profond soupir et l'appela pour qu'elle se rapproche :

— Viens là !

Taylor se mordit la lèvre en s'approchant, lui tendant la robe, à présent face à lui. Le Joker lui fit « en l'air » en gesticulant les mains, pour que Taylor lève ses bras. Elle le fit sans poser de questions, et il tira la robe par-dessus sa tête, la jetant ensuite sur le sol et la laissant dans ses sous-vêtements.

Taylor baissa les bras, les laissant pendre à ses côtés en regardant le sol.

Le Joker ne pouvait cesser de ratisser des yeux le corps maigre de Taylor. Le soleil était maintenant levé, juste derrière lui depuis la fenêtre d'une des chambres dans le couloir et lui réchauffait le dos. Il éclairait aussi les grandes et sombres ecchymoses violettes et bleues qui étaient disséminées le long des contours de son estomac, de ses côtes, et de sa poitrine.

Il fronça les sourcils avec une curiosité morbide et il passa légèrement ses doigts dénudés sur une ecchymose sous sa cage thoracique. Taylor recula légèrement alors que son pouce effleurait la peau colorée et sensible, sa peau rugueuse lui donnant la chair de poule.

— D'où ça vient ça, hm ? sa voix était calme, et il plissa les yeux en cherchant une réponse dans les siens.

Taylor repoussa timidement sa main, et couvrit son ventre avec ses deux bras

— Maman se fâche des fois.

Elle plissa les yeux, aveuglée par les rayons du soleil, alors qu'elle les levait pour croiser les siens.

— Et pourquoi maman se fâche des fois ?

Une expression de profonde douleur traversa son visage tandis qu'elle battait furieusement des cils, le soleil leur donnant une couleur dorée.

— Maman dit que je n'écoute pas. Elle-elle dit que je suis une mauvaise fille.

Taylor s'étrangla en prononçant ses derniers mots, mais elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau, ses lèvres bougeant à peine.

— Je ne veux pas être mauvaise, expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

Le Joker la dévisagea simplement, à court de mots pour la première fois dans sa vie. Il n'était pas exactement le genre de personnes qui offraient des conseils judicieux, en supposant que c'était le moment où il _pourrait _lui donner des conseils. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter à une gamine de quatre ans ? Lui lancer le trop commun « tout ira bien » ? _Certainement pas._

— En l'air, en l'air, en l'air, marmonna-t-il après un moment de silence contemplatif.

Elle leva à nouveau les bras alors qu'il ramassait la robe verte sur le sol. Après quelques difficultés, il parvint à faire passer sa tête et à glisser ses bras à travers les manches courtes. Il se redressa brusquement, se levant de toute sa hauteur tandis que les yeux de Taylor parcouraient son corps maigre.

Baissant le regard vers ses grands yeux verts, il parla :

— C'est l'heure de partir.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre 2 ! En espérant se retrouver au prochain chapitre ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER :**Cette magnifique histoire appartiendra toujours à _**HoistTheColours**_**. **Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice, essayant de retranscrire le charme de cette fanfiction du mieux qu'elle peut. Le Joker, Batman, et leur univers appartiendront toujours à DC Comics & à Christopher Nolan.

**N.D.T : **Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté pour cette traduction. J'en suis consciente, mais _HoistTheColours _a besoin de corriger les chapitres que je traduis au fur et à mesure. Cela lui prend pas mal de temps, comme vous pouvez le constater. Néanmoins, cette histoire en vaut le coup et l'attente sera récompensée. Inutile de préciser à quel point j'adore cette histoire et à quel point je suis enthousiaste à l'idée d'être à l'origine de la version française. Je tenais à remercier tous les reviewers à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre (les anonymes) ainsi que les autres lecteurs, tapis dans l'ombre. _HoistTheColours e_st aussi heureuse d'entendre votre avis là-dessus.

Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir ci-dessous le tant attendu Chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

— L'heure de partir ? Taylor fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. On va où ?

Ses froncés la forçait à loucher alors qu'elle dardait ses yeux verts sur lui. Derrière le Joker, les rayons du soleil matinal traversaient la fenêtre et Taylor posa un bras sur son front pour éviter d'être éblouie.

Le Joker passa sa langue sur la rangée supérieure de ses dents pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'emmenait dans un orphelinat, parce qu'elle ne saurait sans doute pas ce que c'était. Ce qu'il devait faire, c'était la convaincre que quel que soit l'endroit où ils iraient, elle _aurait envie _d'y aller.

Il la regarda à nouveau : elle avait toujours le bras posé contre le front pour se protéger du soleil, alors qu'elle le fixait patiemment en attendant une réponse. Il remarqua sous le duvet blond de ses bras de nouvelles ecchymoses violettes de petite taille, démarquées par la lumière du soleil.

Il lécha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et la regarda dans les yeux, sans ciller :

— Au, euh, parc. Tu aimes les parcs, non ?

Elle réfléchit pendant un instant, ses yeux sans expression se baladant dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur son ours en peluche abandonné sur le lit qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt ce matin. Les yeux du Joker la suivirent tandis qu'elle le dépassait pour aller vers le lit. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le milieu du matelas et s'emparer de Teddy. Elle le tenait amoureusement dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

— Le parc ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il soupira, souhaitant qu'elle se dépêche et se décide à dire « oui ».

_C'est pas comme si je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui_, songea-t-il sarcastiquement. Il lécha le coin de ses lèvres et déplaça son poids d'un pied à l'autre avec impatience.

— Ouais. Tu sais, un par**c**. Balançoires, toboggans, barres de suspension…

Il se tut en espérant qu'elle comprenne vite.

Taylor avait l'air pensive pendant un moment et cligna des yeux, dubitative. Durant une seconde, le Joker avait pensé qu'elle serait d'accord pour y aller, mais tout à coup, elle changea d'avis. Ses sourcils minuscules se froncèrent à nouveau. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en serrant son ours contre sa poitrine.

— Non, murmura-t-elle à peine audible et en secouant à nouveau la tête, non je… je peux pas.

Le Joker fit de son mieux pour ne pas grogner. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si _difficile_. Il soupira par le nez. Quel gosse n'aurait pas envie d'aller au parc et de jouer dans la neige ? Il fit travailler sa bouche, agacé, les yeux plissés en deux minuscules fentes.

— Pourquoi _non_ ?

Taylor déglutit et le regarda nerveusement, en sentant l'aggravation de son humeur.

— Je—Je dois attendre ma maman, lui dit-elle en laissant échapper un souffle lent et tremblant, elle m'a dit de rester ici et d'attendre qu'elle revienne.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, devenant de plus en plus irrité au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

— _Maman_, essaya-t-il de dire à travers ses dents serrées, va venir te chercher au parc.

Taylor lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux :

— C'est vrai ?

— Ouais, _euh_, il fit à nouveau claquer ses lèvres, et si nous ne partons pas _maintenant_, elle pourrait ne plus _être _là.

Taylor traita attentivement ces nouvelles informations, lissant les plissures de sa robe en fixant le sol, les rouages tournant rapidement dans sa tête. Elle bougea et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, avant de fixer les cicatrices dépouillées de leur maquillage habituelle de chaque côté de sa bouche.

— Je dois rester, murmura-t-elle, je dois le faire.

Le Joker plissa les yeux, ne sentant plus la moindre sympathie pour elle. Sa mère, après tout, ne reviendrait sans doute jamais la chercher. Sa mâchoire se serra de colère et il la regarda.

— Nous. Allons. Au. Par**c**, ordonna-t-il sans desserrer les dents.

Il ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre et s'avança vers elle. La poitrine de Taylor commença à se soulever plus rapidement de panique, en voyant le Joker s'approcher d'elle comme ça, ses mains étaient moites alors qu'elle serrait Teddy plus fortement contre elle.

— Viens ici, grogna-t-il.

Maintenant en face d'elle, le Joker se courba pour la prendre dans ses bras. Si elle ne venait pas par _elle_-_même_, alors, il la _forcerait_ à venir.

Ses mains nues frôlèrent ses bras, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la soulever du sol, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose, Taylor cessa de respirer. Avec un éclat de frayeur, elle plongea par-dessous son bras et se précipita vers la porte, ses jambes la portant aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient.

La mâchoire du Joker se relâcha dans la surprise, alors qu'il regardait la queue de cheval de Taylor disparaître de son champ de vision. Avec un grognement sauvage, il partit à sa poursuite.

Il arrivait à la porte quand il entendit un claquement, plus loin dans le couloir. _Elle_ _courre_ _vite_, songea-t-il distraitement en glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées. Il traversa à son tour le couloir, en direction de la cage d'escalier, de là où venait le puissant bruit de porte. Il se déplaçait en silence sur la moquette.

Il sourit amèrement quand il atteignit la porte fermée, sachant très bien que Taylor se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sa main se referma sur la poignée, la colère et l'excitation palpitant dans ses veines. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine avec une impatience démente quand il baissa la poignée pour ouvrir la porte.

Et il découvrit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Tout son enthousiasme et son excitation disparurent brusquement. Taylor s'était enfermée dans la chambre. En fait, elle avait eu le _culot_ de le garder loin d'elle.

Le Joker secoua la tête d'avant en arrière, incrédule. Un sourire en coin, sombre, étira ses lèvres. _Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de faire. _

— Ma chérie, chantonna-t-il d'une voix nasale et douceâtre, ouvre la _pooooorte_.

Pour toute réponse, il fut accueilli par le silence. Il soupira fortement et passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes, roulant des yeux.

— Allez, bébé, essaya-t-il à nouveau gentiment en se balançant sur ses talons, je _promets_ que je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Sa voix était toujours lacée de mots tendres et faux, alors qu'il pressait ses paumes contre le bois de la porte.

Après un autre instant de silence, le Joker colla son oreille contre le bois froid et craquelé, à l'écoute.

Rien. C'était comme si elle n'était même pas à l'intérieur. Sa fausse gentillesse n'avait apparemment pas fonctionné.

_ Si c'est comme ça que tu veux faire, _pensa-t-il avec fureur, _eh bien la récréation est officiellement __**terminée**__._

Le Joker se racla fortement la gorge et se rapprocha de la porte, ses mains toujours posées bien à plat.

— Poupée ? commença-t-il sur un ton presque excusable, j'espère que tu écoutes bien parce que, euh, si tu n'ouvres pas la porte dans trois secondes je, euh, eh bien, _je_ vais l'ouvrir moi-même.

Le Joker avait cessé de parler sur le ton de la plaisanterie et il était une fois de plus à l'écoute du moindre son qui pouvait lui parvenir venant de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Encore une fois, il n'entendait rien.

_Oh, elle ne sait __**vraiment**__ pas dans quoi elle se fourrait. _

— D'accooooord, on y va, alors, annonça-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte :

— Un.

Il commença son compte à rebours en fixant la porte avec dégoût.

— Deux.

Rien. Le Joker inspira profondément, en serrant les dents et il plissa les yeux :

— Deux et _demi…_ ?

Silence.

— _Trois_.

Il attendit un instant avant de laisser échapper un petit rire rauque, en secouant la tête d'avant en arrière comme s'il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il allait faire.

_Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenue._

Avec un puissant coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte. Elle frappa le mur derrière elle avec un 'bang' assourdissant. Elle rebondit contre le mur dans son l'élan et le Joker l'arrêta d'une main en franchissant le seuil, ses ongles creusèrent le bois craquelé en y laissant des marques en forme de croissant.

Son regard balaya rapidement la pièce, s'arrêtant sur la bibliothèque renversée, les tiroirs de la commode gisant sur le sol dans lesquels il avait fouillé un peu plus tôt ce matin, pour finir par fixer la porte fermée du placard en face de lui.

_J't'ai trouvée. _

Il sentit ses cicatrices se tendre fermement à l'intérieur de ses joues alors qu'il souriait.

— Oh, où, mais oh, _où_ pourrait-elle bien _être_ ?

Le Joker traversa la salle s'arrêtant devant la bibliothèque tombée sur le sol,poussant du pied un livre bleu royal. _The golden, _disaient les lettres sur la couverture, _Into the Abyss._

Marrant. C'est exactement là où il voulait envoyer Taylor à l'heure actuelle. Là-bas, où à Tombouctou celui qui était le plus près. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache de toute façon. Avec Batman ? Certainement. Mais pas avec _elle_.

Il poussa le livre du bout de sa chaussure et avança vers le placard, s'immobilisant en face de lui en plissant les yeux.

— Serait-elle _ici_ ?

Sa voix grimpait à chaque syllabe. Lentement, il tendit la main et ouvrit la porte. Les vieilles charnières rouillées grincèrent étrangement dans tout ce silence. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité et il repéra son petit gabaris blotti dans un coin parmi les cartons humides et moisis qui l'entouraient.

Elle tremblait visiblement, ses genoux collés contre sa poitrine et son ours en peluche caché entre ses bras.

— Ah, il sourit et s'accroupit, s'asseyant sur ses talons.

Son bras plongea dans le placard et Taylor laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque sa main se serra autour de sa cheville.

— Elle est _lààààà_.

Il sourit amèrement en regardant comment elle cherchait une issue de secours en jetant des coups d'œil terrifiés autour d'elle.

Les longs doigts minces du Joker se resserrèrent autour de sa cheville et il la tira sur le sol, la sortant du placard jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le mince espace entre ses cuisses. Taylor tremblait encore lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il pensivement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ours de Taylor et il l'arracha de ses bras pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Je euh… je n'aime pas. _Je n'aime pas_… quand les gens essaient de me _fuir_. C'est plutôt… _impoli_.

Taylor ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais après un moment elle la referma, trop terrifiée pour retrouver sa voix. Alors que ses yeux erraient derrière le Joker, vers la seule porte de sortie, elle tenta de se faufiler rapidement entre ses jambes accroupies. Elle grogna en essayant de se mettre debout.

— Non, je ne crois pas.

Avec un rictus sombre, le Joker repoussa Taylor afin que son dos soit contre le sol. Sa tête cogna le tapis. Taylor poussa un cri étranglé et enfantin de douleur, tandis que le Joker laissa fortement tomber ses paumes sur le sol, de chaque côté de sa tête, appuyé sur ses genoux alors qu'il dominait Taylor, à quatre pattes.

De longs sifflements paniqués s'échappaient de sa gorge alors qu'elle levait la tête vers l'homme au-dessus d'elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Le regard verrouillé sur celui de Taylor, le Joker pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit. Entendre le souffle erratique de Taylor et la voir le fixer avec des si craintifs étaient presque… _mignon_. Il aimait lui faire peur. L'adrénaline était palpable et cela ne servit qu'à l'exciter davantage.

Couchée sur le dos, elle continua à l'observer avec une terreur pure qui marquait ses traits, le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes. Faiblement, elle gémit alors qu'elle s'efforçait de s'asseoir une fois de plus, avec la ferme intention de s'échapper. Mais le Joker fronça les sourcils et la poussa, appuyant une main sur ses épaules, en prenant au dépourvu Taylor avec sa douceur soudaine. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, confuse et reposa doucement l'arrière de son crâne sur le tapis. Le Joker plia les coudes, rapprochant son visage du sien.

Taylor plissa le nez face à cette étroite proximité. Les pans de la veste marron du Joker pendaient de chaque côté, cachant le corps de Taylor qui se sentait encore plus prisonnière qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Le Joker ne la lâcha pas du regard alors qu'il fouillait d'une main les poches de son pantalon.

Les yeux de Taylor suivirent prudemment ses mouvements, alors qu'il sortit un petit objet métallique.

Dans un mouvement rapide, le Joker donna un petit coup habile du poignet. Une lame pointue et tranchante sortit tout à coup.

Taylor écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait peut-être que quatre ans, mais elle n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas savoir ce qu'était un couteau et ignorer le danger que cela représente. La petite fille commença immédiatement à se tordre et à se tortiller sous lui, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le tapis, le griffant alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de s'enfuir.

— Hé, murmura-t-il, chut chut chut… chut.

Ses coudes étaient toujours posés sur le tapis et sa main vint saisir les avant-bras de Taylor, les relevant au-dessus d'elle, ce qui la clouait définitivement au sol et l'empêchait de remuer.

Il sentait le poids de son cran d'arrêt dans sa paume, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas la tuer. Non non non, pas _maintenant_. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait _fait_ pour elle. Il voulait seulement l'intimider, avec l'unique espoir de la convaincre de quitter l'appartement avec lui sans faire d'histoires. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de coopérer… ou bien, elle pourrait trouver la lame du couteau bien coincée entre ses jolies petites lèvres. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, mais il n'avait rien contre l'idée de l'abîmer un tout petit peu.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler tandis que sa lame vint se nicher derrière l'oreille de Taylor. Ses cicatrices s'étirèrent, tendues, mais il fut coupé par le cri de la gamine, trop aiguë. Frénétiquement, elle battit des jambes et réussit à le frapper dans l'aine.

En réponse, le Joker laissa échapper un « _oomph_ » étranglé et il s'effondra en avant, les yeux roulant à l'arrière de la tête.

C'était… si. _Bon_.

Taylor gémit de peur devant le changement soudain dans le comportement du Joker et elle se glissa rapidement en dessous de lui, se relevant, avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

Toujours à quatre pattes, le Joker releva la tête et observa à travers ses paupières la vitesse à laquelle Taylor disparut hors de la chambre.

Ensuite, il laissa retomber sa tête et la secoua comme un chien mouillé, ses boucles grasses frappant contre ses joues. Il aimait la sensation d'euphorie qui se répandait à travers son corps. Il vivait ces instants-là dans un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. C'était juste _bon_,comme s'il atteignait enfin le sommet. Chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose qui était censé lui faire mal physiquement, il avait presque l'effet inverse. Au lieu de ça, il se sentait ragaillardi, dangereusement agressif, puissant et excité. Ce fouillis d'émotions galopait dans son sang et parcourait ses veines comme une trainée de poudre. Son corps tout entier se raidissait, dans une sorte de plaisir brut que seule la douleur pouvait produire.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, mais il resta dans la même position encore quelques secondes, la tête baissée et les yeux vitreux en observant fixement le tapis. Son cœur martelait encore fébrilement sa cage thoracique, dans un rythme totalement saccadé et extatique et son corps était encore secoué d'après-spasmes de plaisir.

Plus loin dans le couloir, le bruit d'une autre porte qu'on claquait rencontra ses oreilles.

Près à rire de l'absurdité de tout cela, il se redressa paresseusement du sol et dépoussiéra son pantalon. Il se tenait à la porte et tendit la tête dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre de Taylor était fermée et le Joker supposait qu'elle était cachée sous le lit, ou dans un endroit tout aussi ridicule.

Le sentiment de bonheur qu'il avait rencontré quelques secondes auparavant avait maintenant disparus et le Joker se trouva tout à fait _contrarié_. Il détestait les enfants, il les détestait vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de lui _venir_ _en_ _aide_, lui trouver un endroit sûr, un endroit où elle serait hors de son chemin, mais il avait fallu qu'elle se batte.

_Oh qu'elle aille se faire foutre !_

Il roula des yeux en se tournant dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'escalier. Il réfléchirait plus tard à ce qu'il ferait de la gamine. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la déposer quelque part pendant qu'elle dormait ou quelque chose comme ça. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, il avait besoin de mettre au point un plan qui ferait sortir Batman de sa cachette une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le Joker sourit en se souvenant de sa conversation avec Harv—_Double-Face_ et à quel point il avait pu le convaincre _facilement_ qu'il n'avait jamais eu de _plan. « J'ai vraiment l'air d'un gars qui a un plan ? »_ avait-il demandé. Double-Face avait été si _crédule_. Les gens de Gotham étaient trop faciles à manipuler, tels de minuscules pantins pendus au bout d'une corde.

En retournant dans la cuisine, le Joker s'empara des boîtes de pizza sur la table et les posa sur le comptoir pour qu'elles soient hors de sa vue. En revenant vers la table, il passa au crible sa boîte d'effets personnels, repoussant des choses dont il ne se servait pas pour fouiller un peu plus loin. Pendant qu'il cherchait plus profondément, ses yeux tombèrent sur le tas de raisins secs encore présent sur la table. Il émit un grognement nasal et roula des yeux, les balayant du revers de la main, en continuant ses recherches.

Finalement, il sortit un grand morceau de papier froissé.

Il se lécha le coin des lèvres en déroulant le papier, lissant les plis en le posant à plat sur la table. Il s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la table et ses bords en dépassaient.

Le Joker sourit sombrement en examinant la carte de Gotham. Les bords avaient été arrachés par endroit, et de sombres taches brunes—le sang de quelques malheureux— s'étalaient de temps à autre.

Il fit travailla sa bouche pendant que ses yeux erraient sur la carte, déplaçant ses mains sur le papier épais. Ses doigts dansaient sur Downtown Gotham et il traça les routes qui menaient directement à la Tour des Wayne.

_Hm._

Maintenant, ça devenait intéressant.

Que ferait Batman si quelqu'un devait attaquer l'épine dorsale de la ville? Ce n'était pas l'idée la plus originale, (il avait déjà tenté quelque chose comme ça deux ans auparavant), mais néanmoins, l'idée lui paraissait intéressante dans le sens où ce serait la manière la plus judicieuse pour amadouer Bataman, le faire sortir de la clandestinité, pour qu'il revienne pointer le bout de son nez dans les rues de Gotham.

Certes, il ne laisserait jamais _si_ _facilement_ la ville tomber entre les mains du Joker.

Il continuait à réfléchir à ce sujet et il se rendit compte que les habitants de la ville pouvaient très bien continuer à vivre sans la Tour Wayne. Bien sûr, c'était l'alimentation principale du centre, et elle alimentait des miles entiers en eau, mais à quoi bon la détruire ? Les citoyens seraient sans électricité et sans eau pendant plusieurs jours, mais à part ça, ce n'était pas une grosse perte.

Non, pour faire sortir Batman de son trou, il fallait quelque chose de plus grand, quelque chose qui serait absolument et complètement génial, _ahurissant_… Quelque chose de fantastique et chaotique.

Le Joker scanna la carte devant lui avec impatience, les yeux dardant en haut puis en bas, à droite et à gauche à la recherche du parf…—_oh._

Maintenant, _c'était_ intéressant.

Encore une fois, son regard s'égara et il regarda les sombres raisins ratatinés qui jonchaient le sol.

Or, il avait une idée… vraiment brillant, se dit-il à lui-même, et la meilleure partie…

Taylor pourrait ne pas être aussi inutile que le Joker le pensait. En fait, elle pourrait être _pratique_. Les engrenages de son plan étaient déjà en train de tourner dans son crâne, comme un parfait _mécanisme _et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à quel point l'idée lui semblait extraordinaire. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait déjà mis en place auparavant. Il pourrait mettre Batman à _genoux_, en face de sa ville en flammes.

Le Joker souriait toujours et il bougea ses mains pour attraper le bord de la table, en mettant tout son poids alors qu'il se penchait, baissant les yeux sur la carte avec un sourire malicieux.

_Oh, Gotham. C'est fini._

Avec sa nouvelle idée en tête, il avait passé le reste de la journée à parfaire son plan ingénieux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, en plein après-midi, le Joker vrombissait encore dans cet univers confiné, l'excitation l'agitait. C'était vraiment gênant, réellement, de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas mener son plan à bien en ce moment et qu'il allait devoir attendre. Le Joker détestait attendre. Il se vantait d'être un homme très impatient. Certaines choses pouvaient attendre et d'autres ne le pouvaient pas. Ceci, cependant, faisait partie des choses qui _devaient_ attendre, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il ne pouvait pas mettre son plan en péril et le mettre en place trop vite, simplement parce qu'il était impatient. Non, il devait vraiment réfléchir à ça. Il n'était pas un perfectionniste, certes, mais il n'était pas non plus un homme qui aimait faire des erreurs. Il n'était pas l'un de ces criminels idiots qui agissaient sur un coup de tête, en se demandant ensuite _comment diable ai-je pu être emprisonné ?_ Bien sûr, il faisait certaines choses sur un coup de tête, mais cela ressemblait plus à des… caprices _prévus_. C'était comme si un guide de la maladie mentale lui disait ce qu'il fallait faire en trois étapes : _fais_ _sauter_ _le_ _bâtiment_, _sors_ _du_ _bâtiment_, _assure-toi que la voiture est prête pour une fuite rapide, sinon improvise_. C'était un concept très simple et peut-être beaucoup trop simple, mais un peu de préparation pouvait l'empêcher d'aller visiter à nouveau Arkham.

Il détestait cet endroit. Il y avait été une fois dans sa vie et il le détestait déjà. Certes, cette première fois avait duré six longs mois, mais même comme ça, Arkham n'était pas un endroit où il voulait dépenser plus de temps en solitaire. Il n'y avait personne sur qui déverser son énergie refoulée, aucun esprit à briser à part le sien, personne à mutiler et pire que tout, aucun son sauf celui de sa propre respiration et ses pensées de fuite et ses cauchemars.

Arkham lui avait paru presque agréable pendant trois mois, pour une fois où le Joker pouvait se détendre sans avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule toutes les cinq secondes en se demandant si ses hommes allaient essayer de le tuer. Ce n'était pas qu'il devenait paranoïaque en regardant toujours derrière lui, ses hommes de mains étaient de toute façon trop effrayés pour essayer de tirer sur un gars comme lui, mais cette éventualité ne quittait jamais son esprit. Cependant, à Arkham, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien à dire, rien à penser. L'idée même de vivre comme ça le rendait fou.

Ce n'était quelques heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, que le Joker en eut assez de cette table. C'était trop petit pour qu'il puisse travailler, et il ne pouvait pas voir toute la carte parce que les bords étaient pliés de chaque côté. C'était trivial et gênant. Il avait besoin d'un bureau ou d'une pièce avec une table plus grande. Il fourra la carte dans sa boîte et la prit pour monter l'escalier.

Depuis que les murs à l'étage avaient étés abattus, il pouvait facilement accéder aux appartements voisins. Mais puisqu'il avait déjà vu toutes les pièces à l'étage, il est allé visiter ceux d'en bas, à l'étage inférieur.

Il entra dans le premier appartement qu'il remarqua, et le Joker constata qu'il était semblable à celui qu'il venait de quitter, mais il manquait tous les meubles et objets divers qui jonchaient le sol. L'endroit était complètement vide, en fait, sauf pour une pile de couvertures au milieu de la pièce et un vieux bureau décrépi poussé contre le mur du fond. Une vieille chaise pivotante était tournée et posée contre celui-ci.

Sa boîte sous le bras, il laissa son regard scruter l'appartement et les pièces voisines. La cuisine était vide, sans le moindre appareil électroménager et même les dalles de linoléum avaient étés retirées du sol. Dans l'ensemble, l'endroit était assez vide, mais c'était ce qu'il cherchait.

Il avança vers le bureau et laissa tomber sa boîte dessus. Elle tomba sur le bois avec un fracas sourd et dispersa la poussière autour d'elle. Il tira la chaise et s'y assis. Elle craqua pour protester sous son poids.

Il sortit une pile de journaux de sa boîte et les posa sur le bureau en face de lui. Enfin, il attrapa une paire de ciseaux et des crayons de couleurs en se remettant rapidement au travail. Les journaux s'étendaient sous ses yeux et ses mains caressaient les pages du Times Gotham.

Il travailla avec ardeur pendant des heures, presque sans jamais lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait et il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois pour visiter la salle de bain. A l'extérieur, le ciel commençait à changer pour prendre une couleur foncée, dans les teintes bleu marines, ce qui força le Joker à faire une pause dans son travail. Il constata avec irritation à quel point il manquait de lumière en observant la baie vitrée de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne pourrait pas bien travailler dans l'obscurité, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune lampe ou plafonnier dans l'appartement.

Lâchant son crayon sur le bureau en criant défaite, il se leva de sa chaise pour détendre ses jambes et son corps raidi à cause de la position assise dans laquelle il était resté pendant trop longtemps. Il se tint un moment près de la fenêtre, glissant distraitement ses doigts sur les boutons de son costume en observant la nuit qui obscurcissait le ciel. Le ciel était éclairé par une pleine lune ivoire suspendue dans le ciel, masquant la plupart des étoiles.

La neige sur les routes et les trottoirs autour du bâtiment avait gelé depuis longtemps et il songea que ce serait amusant de prendre une voiture sur ces routes, glissant au hasard sur la neige noire. Il avait presque failli se tuer une fois, quand il était encore adolescent impatient de conduire sans permis. Il avait volé la voiture de sa mère, emmené quelques copains avec lui et il avait fait un véritable safari nocturne avant de finalement terminer dans un fossé sur le côté de la route.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas _vraiment _ça, mais ça faisait une bonne histoire. Surtout concernant la partie où ce chauffeur de bus fou s'arrêtait sur le bord de la route pour les aider, pour finir par sculpter des sourires de Chelsea sur leurs visages.

Soudain, un grand fracas émergea de l'appartement d'au-dessus et le Joker fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, en tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

_C'était_ _quoi_ **ça** ?

En se léchant les lèvres, il se tourna vers le bureau pour attraper un couteau dans sa boîte et le ranger dans sa veste. Il alla ensuite vers l'escalier et commença silencieusement à le monter. Une fois au sommet, il jeta un œil dans le couloir pour constater qu'il était vide.

_Hmmmm. _

Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, sur ses cicatrices et sortit son cran d'arrêt. Habilement, dans un geste sec du poignet, il fit sortir la lame en écoutant le son aigu qu'elle faisait, en faisant écho tout le long du couloir.

Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, permettant au clair de lune d'éclairer le couloir en traversant les pièces.

En plissant les yeux, il se glissa dans le couloir vers l'autre escalier et il fit en sorte qu'il ne craque pas sous son poids. Avec des années d'expériences et de pratique, le Joker connaissait toutes les bonnes tactiques à utiliser sur la manière de répartir uniformément son poids afin de se déplacer furtivement avec aisance.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, il regarda autour de lui, la main serrée autour de son cran d'arrêt et ses yeux fouillant la pénombre. Ne voyant personne, il avança plus loin dans le salon en évitant les éclats de verre brisé sur le sol.

Ses yeux fixèrent la cuisine où la lune brillait à travers la fenêtre au-dessus du lavabo. Il remarqua alors que l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table était maintenant poussée contre le comptoir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux errèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Taylor était couchée sur le dos. Ses yeux étaient fermés et une mare écarlate entourait sa tête.

_ Et merde._

* * *

**_Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos petites pensées concernant ce chapitre. J'espère et je crois que le chapitre 4 sera posté beaucoup plus rapidement que celui-ci. Je le traduirais dès que HoistTheColours m'aura donné son feu vert. _**

**_A très bientôt._**

**_En attendant, vous pouvez aussi jeter un oeil à ma seconde traduction sur le Joker : GRAVE, by BCooper. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, mais je mettrais ma main à couper que celle-ci vous transportera comme elle l'a fait pour moi. _**

**_~Votre très humble traductrice. _**


End file.
